The Purple Dragon
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: The dreaded day was coming, I could feel it deep inside me. The cold was just around the corner. The day I had to go into hiding. I wouldn't get to have all the fun my sisters would get to have. I wouldn't get to sing the songs they would get to sing. But most of all, I wouldn't get my special kiss under the mistletoe. That dreaded day was coming, the first day of Winter.
1. What happened and Why

**this is a new story and i got the idea from a dream, lol but really...HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**...**

**Bunny's P.O.V**

School started three months ago, and already I'm having trouble controlling my 'other power'. I knew the dreaded day was coming, I could feel the cold creeping up. I had always hated winter, but now, after being bitten, it's just plain ridiculous. I was only trying to protect Blade and my family. That damned dragon had NO reason to bite me! She bite Blade as well, but only AFTER she bite me. My 'other power' was starting to show more on me than on him, and I was worried. Being cold blooded is the worst this ever! I can't go outside when it's cold, I can't eat anything but meat. It's just so frustrating! I used to be a vegetarian, but after been bitten, all I can eat is meat. Not to mention the fact that I still haven't figured out why in the hell I help a rowdyruff boy. It was just so confusing. I didn't like him...did I? NO...NO NO NO NO NO. I am NOT falling in love with a rowdyruff boy. Not at all, nope, no siree!

**4 months earlier**

"Blossom, tell me again why it is we are in the mountains? It's freezing up here." Buttercup and I don't like being cold, much less freezing!

"We got a call from the major, he said that the major here needed help, he said something about a dragon..." dragon? I thought there was no such thing. Then again, I am a super-powered tween-ager.

"Are we gonna kill it?" Bubbles had tears in her eyes. She never likes it when something dies. Even if it IS evil.

"Bubbles, the thing is bad!" BC never tries to see things from Bubbles perspective.

"DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO KILL IT!" I hadn't realized that I yelled that out load until I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Bunny's right, you guys." wait, Blossom was siding with me? what the hell?

"Thank you, Bloss." Bubbles still had tears in her baby blue eyes. Just then, we heard something or someone yell,

"MINE!" and someone else scream. Wait a minute, I know that scream...

"BLADE!" I started to panic, I knew I had to get to him. I just had to. I felt my impulse start to kick in. I started to grow and grow. I could no longer control it. I was growing, and I didn't stop until I was as tall as the stupid dragon in front of me. I let out a load scream,

"LEAVE MY BLADE ALONE!" NO BODY WAS GONNA LAY A FINGER ON MY BOY!

"What are you gonna do about it, human?" THIS DRAGON JUST HIT A NERVE

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ASS HOLE, I'M NOT HUMAN!" I sent an energy ball at it's arm. It howled in pain and dropped Blade from it's claws.

"BLADE!" I shrank down to my normal size before running just in time to catch Blade before he hit the ground.

"Are you all right?" he looked up at me with his deep purple eyes with confusion and shock. He didn't answer right away, but answered a few moments latter,

"I...ya." I blushed, realizing that I still had him in my arms. I quickly set him down gently in the snow. I had forgotten the dragon, and before I had known it, the THING bit me!

"Hands off, girl, I fell in love with this human! AND I _WILL_ HAVE HIM AS MY HUSBAND!" was this dragon CRAZY? If any one is gonna marry MY Blade, it's gonna be ME.

"Who said you were the FIRST to fall in love with him?" I stood up, and looked the dragon strait in its eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SAYING, BITCH?

"I'M SAYING, _I_ WAS THE FIRST ONE TO SEE HIM, AND _I_ WAS THE FIRST TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I felt my impulse take over again. This time I didn't try to stop it. I grew until I was just as tall as the dragon.

"I'm gonna marry him, and there is noting your gonna do about it." without another word, she grabbed Blade from the ground and flue off with him in her (ya, I've come to the conclusion that it's a 'her') claws. I screamed and flue off after her and my boy.

"Bunny! Don't do it!" I could hear my sisters yelling after me, but I ignored there cries. I had to get my boy back. He was MINE and no one ELSE'S.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOY!" I could tell I was starting to sound very possessive right now, but I didn't really care. I just wanted Blade back, safe and sound.

"Your gonna have to pry him from my COLD, DEAD HANDS!" if you say so...

_Mean__ Wile_

**No one's P.O.V  
**

Blossom and Bubbles where trying to hold Buttercup back. The girls all knew that Buttercup had taken a liking to Bunny. Brick and Boomer where trying, as well, to keep Butch from flying up to help his favorite brother.

**Back with** **Bunny**

I flue with all my might and crashed right into her. She wobbled but stayed air-born. I crashed into her again. This time, hitting her right wing, dead center. The force of my strike caused her to drop from the skies. As she continued to drop, I felt my thoughts start to return to normal. I couldn't let her fall to her death. I'm not that kind of person. I shrank back down to normal size. I flue as fast as I could down below her, and pushed up. Trying to keep her from crashing. I didn't want her to get hurt. Finally coming to her senses and realizing she was no longer flying strait, but falling, the dragon used her strength to fly back up. She realized, then, that I was helping her say in the air.

"Why are you helping me?" I didn't really no what to say, so I just continued to push her back up.

"Because...I...can...I don't...want...you...to...fall..." I started, between grunts. I was using all my super-strength to keep her air-born. I couldn't hold much longer. I knew I was starting to lose almost all my strength. I did the only thing I could do. I had promised I would never use it to my advantage, but I NEEDED to. My impulses made me grow. I made my self think of her as family in danger. And, without me knowing it, she WAS family. And she WAS in danger. I landed gracefully on the ground with her in my over grown arms. Everything started to get dark. I knew that I had used up all my powers. Before I blacked out, I saw the dragon lean down and bit Blade. She then turned to me and said,

"Thank you." after that, every thing went completely black.

**Two months latter (still Bunny's P.O.V)**

I yawned, waking up right at the crack of dawn, like always. I walked into my closet, like always. I searched through my clothes and picked out some type of outfit that had the color purple, like always. I stood in front of the mirror to look at my outfit, like always. I flexed my mid-night purple wings, like alw... wait, WINGS? WHAT THE HELL?

"BLOSSOM! DAD! GET UP HERE, NOW!" a sleepy Blossom floated into my room.

"What is it *yawn* Bunny? I was having a good dream..." she STILL hasn't noticed that I have WINGS?

"In case you haven't noticed, Bloss, I have WINGS!" her eyes popped out of her head when my words finally sunk into her brain...

"DAD!" it was now Blossoms turn to yell. Thank you! Finally you notice!

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, BLOSSOM?" our Dad came running in, panicking.

"Oh, nothing, just that Bunny has WINGS!" she was getting irritated with the fact he hadn't noticed my wings.

"What's with all the yelling?" BC walked in, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Holy Shit! Bunny, you have wings! SO COOL!" COOL? COOL? WHAT THE HELL, BUTTERCUP?

"Come on, sweet-heart, lets go down to the lab." like I wanted to go to that stupid, creepy lab. Ya, riiiiiiiight.

"Fine." I sighed and, without realizing it, used my wings to fly downstairs to the lab. Once in-side, Dad strapped me to a table and started to run so tests. First, he did a blood test. Then, he ran a breathing test. Last, he put some thingy on my head and stared at a computer for about 15 minutes.

"Alright Bunny, it looks like you are turning into a dragon." how can he be so calm about this? I'M TURNING INTO A FUCKING DRAGON, FOR GODS SHAKE!

"Good news, though, your chemical x is making sure that the process is slow." and that's good...how exactly? as if he read my mind, Dad started to explain...

"If a human is bitten by a dragon, the process would take about...oh say...3 months for that human to turn into a dragon, but a super-powered tween, such as yourself, the process with take about 6-7 months." again, this is good...how?

"How is that good?" I'm still confused here.

"When a human turns into a dragon, they usually die. But since you have chemical x, you have a 1 in 3 chance of living." oh, ok... that makes sense?

**Present (yes, it is still Bunny's P.O.V)**

So, now you know what I was talking about when I said I was cold-blooded. My thoughts drifted to Blade. I still don't get why it is that I helped a ROWDYRUFF BOY! I'd have to ask Blossom when she gets home from her 'study date' with some smart dude in her class. In the mean time, I guess I'm gonna just practice my fire breathing skills.

**...**

**hope you guys like it, next chapter will be up in the next two days, promise!  
**


	2. Blade the great Dragon

**hey guys! tanx so much for the reviews! even if there was only one on the first chapter... any ways! ENJOY! oh an b.t.w, this chapter is mostly in Blades point of view, JUST LETTING U GUYS KNOW! LOL**

**...**

I looked in the mirror. Watching as my dark purple wings started to grow more. They had first showed up last week, when Mojo was taken to prison AGAIN. Sometimes I think he just does bad things so he can go to jail, like he loves it there. My thoughts again drifted to that stupid girl that saved me from marring some dragon. Bunny.

**4 months earlier.**

"Why in the hell is it so cold here?" Boomer is so stupid sometimes. I don't think he really understands the fact that we are in Romania, NOT Townsville.

"We need to get something for Mojo." so, the lazy ass monkey can get the damn thing himself, what ever it is. Come to think of it, why in the hell where we in Romania any ways? I remember Brick saying something science-y for Mojo...but I wasn't really paying that much attention to what he said. Brick was standing in front of some cave, thing.

"B-brick, you might want to b-be ca-careful around that." Why was Boomer stuttering? Was he SCARED? What the hell.

"I'll be fine, Boomer, quit being a wimp." sometimes he sounds like a Dad to me.

"See, there's nothing to be scared of." Brick came walking back out of the cave with some type of giant scale or something.

"What is that thing?" Butch nodded to the black scale in Bricks hand.

"Just the rarest thing on this planet, a black dragon scale." I thought dragons weren't real... Just then, well heard something scream in pain. Damn, I think the thing woke up! My thoughts were interrupted by a giant dragon flying out of the cave.

"Which one of you jerks look my scale?" it looked mad. The thing turned to Brick and growled. She stopped, and turned back to me.

"Hey, your cute!" wait, did that THING just call ME cute? WHAT THE FUCK!? I'm not CUTE!

"Did you just call me CUTE? I'm not CUTE!" who the hell does this thing think they are?

"Are you REJECTING me?" yes, yes I am!

"Ya, pretty much." she (yes, I believe it is a 'she') screamed,

"MINE!" before she grabbed me by my waist. Naturally, I screamed. Not too long after I did so, I heard someone yell my name. Wait, I know that voice...no, can't be. Without another thought, Bunny came into view, as big as the dragon gripping my waist. HOW DID _SHE _GET HERE? I was still recovering from shock when,

"LEAVE MY BLADE ALONE!" did she just call me 'hers', what is up with all these chicks thinking I'm 'theirs'.

"What are you gonna do about it, human?" ooooooooooh, I think she just hit a nerve there...

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ASS HOLE, I'M NOT HUMAN!" ya, I was right. Bunny sent an energy ball at the dragons arm. Realizing that she hit the arm that had me, I screamed again. I can't use my powers when I panic, which is what I was doing right now.

"BLADE!" I heard Bunny yell before she shrank down to her normal size just in time to come to my rescue and catch me before I hit the ground.

"Are you all right?" I looked up into her light purple eyes. I was confused and still in shock. I didn't answer right away, but answered a few moments latter,

"I...ya." she blushed, probably realizing that she still had me in her strong arms. She quickly set me down gently in the snow. She turned around quickly when she felt the dragon bite her. We next heard the dragon yell,

"Hands off, girl, I fell in love with this human! AND I _WILL_ HAVE HIM AS MY HUSBAND!" was this bitch CRAZY? If any one is gonna marry me, I should have a say in it!

"Who said you were the FIRST to fall in love with him?" I turned my gaze to Bunny. Why was she trying to make it mad, it was as if she WANTED to get the thing mad.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" I was actually kinda curious as to what Bunny's answer was.

"I'M SAYING, _I_ WAS THE FIRST ONE TO SEE HIM, AND _I_ WAS THE FIRST TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!" did she just say what I think she just said? S-she l-lo-loves me? I watched as her impulse started to take over. (It did that when one of her friends or family were in danger or threatened.) Did that mean that she considers me a friend? I'm confused here.

"I'm gonna marry him, and there is noting your gonna do about it." without another word, she grabbed me from the ground before I could run off. (Which I should have done a long time ago.) She flue off with me in her claws. I heard Bunny scream before she flue off after us.

"Bunny! Don't do it!" I could hear her sisters yelling after her, but she must either be ignoring their cries, or not hearing their cries. I was actually starting to hope that she was the one to get me out of this crazy bitch got away with me in her claws. Wait, why aren't my brothers helping?

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOY!" man, she was really starting to sound possessive right now and, coming from her, it sounded kinda hot. Whoa, whoa, whoa, did I just say that a POWERPUFF GIRL was HOT? Weird... something MUST me wrong with me. Maybe it's the height that we're flying at...

"Your gonna have to pry him from my COLD, DEAD HANDS!" she made a mistake saying that to Bunny. You never want to say something like that to Bunny, because she WILL take it seriously.

She flue with all her might and crashed right into the dragon. She wobbled but stayed air-born. Bunny crashed into her again. This time, hitting her right wing, dead center. The force of Bunny's strike caused the stupid dragon that was still holding on to me, to drop from the skies. As we continued to drop, I felt something start to help us return to the skies. I looked down to find that Bunny was pushing with all her strength to keep the dragon up. I noticed, then, that she had shrunk back down to her normal size. She was still trying to keep the dragon from crashing. I pray to god she doesn't hurt herself. Finally coming to her senses, and realizing she was no longer flying strait, but falling, the dragon used her strength to fly back up. She realized, then, that Bunny was helping her say in the air.

"Why are you helping me?" Bunny didn't say any thing to the dragon at first, but just continued to push up. Soon though, she did replay.

"Because...I...can...I don't...want...you...to...fall..." she began to say, between grunts. I could tell she was using all her super-strength to keep the dragon air-born. She couldn't hold much longer, I knew that. I tried getting out of the dragon's grip so I could help Bunny, but failed. I knew she was starting to lose almost all her strength. I watched in horror as she used her impulses to made her grow. Soon, she landed as gracefully as the angle she was, on the ground with the dragon in her over grown arms. She started to shrink. I knew that she had used up all her powers. Damn it, Bunny, why don't you ever listen to your sisters? Wait, I never listen to my brothers, and we WERE counter-parts, so it really shouldn't be that surprising that she didn't listen. I felt the dragon lean down and bite me, even if it didn't hurt, she still didn't need to do that!. She then turned to Bunny before whispering,

"Thank you." I looked down at Bunny as she closed her eyes, clearly unconscious. I hadn't reailized it before, but Bunny sure was a looker. DAMN IT! I DID IT AGAIN! I DON'T LIKE BUNNY! I DON'T! WHY THE HELL AM I SAYING THESE THINGS THAT AREN'T TRUE? The dragon put me down and flue back into her cave. But not before saying to me,

"You sure do have your self a keeper there, Blade, you need to watch over her." I watched in confusion as the dragon flue back into her cave. What did she mean by what she said? I'd figure it out latter.

"Yo, dude, you ok?" Brick came up to me still holding the black scale in his hands.

"Ya, I'm fine." but in reality, I wasn't fine. I couldn't figure out why Bunny had saved me. Her words kept bouncing in my mind.

_"I'M SAYING, I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO SEE HIM, AND I WAS THE FIRST TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM!"_

I had no clue why she would have said that. I mean, she doesn't love me, does she?

**Present**

Her words were still bouncing in my head. I just couldn't figure out what she meant. I didn't think she actually loved me. It couldn't be true. Besides, I sure as hell did love her...did I? NO, Blade, you need to stop thinking about this, it was 4 FUCKING MONTHS AGO! Let it be. I heard a growl and remembered that I hadn't had any lunch yet. Not bothering to put on a shirt, I floated down-stairs to eat. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Buttercup standing by the front door.

"Come on, Butch hurry up." I could hear her mutter. Why the hell is SHE here. And what the hell does she want with Butch? Just then, Butch came flying down the stairs. He stopped when he saw me.

"Blade, what are you doing here?" really? Your asking ME what I'm doing here.

"I live here, dumb ass. Would you mind telling me why the hell BUTTERCUP is here?" where they...no, no, no!

"Shit, fine...I'm dating BC, but you can't tell Brick, he would freak!" my older pleaded. His eyes pretty much said that he loved her and didn't want to mess up their relationship.

"Fine, my lips are sealed." when I make a promise, I keep it. Butch said 'thanks' before flying off with his forbidden girlfriend. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking about how Butch always said he would never get tied down by just one girl. My thoughts turned to Bunny. I thought how Butch would be proud if I started dating Bun...wait, was I really thinking about dating HER? I shuddered at the thought and quickly brushed it off. I didn't like her, not in any way. I knew deep down that I was only saying that to reassure myself. I was really only afraid of rejection from her.

**Bunny's P.O.V**

BC had just left to go on another date with Butch. I still can't believe that they have been dating for a month now. Thinking of Butch made me think of Blade. His brown hair, purple eyes, his smirk, and most of all, the fact he was a dragon just like me. Well, almost just like me. His wasn't showing as much as mine. I knew because of all the nights I had flown over to his house at night to watch him sleep. Call me a creeper but, he was just so hot when he was sleeping. Besides, that was the only way I could see him. I had to quit school because of my purple wings, so I didn't get to see him there. I had started to go to his house when I followed BC one night. That was the night that I realized both that BC was dating Butch, and that I really did love Blade. I knew that I had said that I loved him that one day in Romania, but I had just brushed it off thinking it was just because my impulses. I really did love Blade and after that, I spent pretty much every night out side his window. Ya, I know, creepy. I just really did love him.

**Blade again**

I thought it over and over again, but every time I did, I came up with the same answer. I really did like Bunny. I just couldn't believe it. One thing was for sure, I did NOT love her. At least, I didn't think I did. I decided to find out. I flue out the window of my room. Not caring that I still hadn't put on a shirt. I flue over to her house and up to her room. To my convenience, it was in the back of the house. I floated up to her window and saw her laying on her bed, clearly deep in thought. Her window was closed so I knocked on it.

**Bunny**

I heard a soft knock on my window and looked over to find a shirtless Blade. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I walked over to my window, blushing. I opened it and he flue in. I didn't really know what to say to him, considering the fact that he was the one in MY room. Shit, had he seen me one time out side his room? I'm so dead!

"Why are you here?" I blurted out, not really realizing it. He was slightly taken back by my out burst, but quickly recovered.

"I just needed to see something." what did he mean by that. His dark purple eyes where locked on mine.

"Damn it..." I heard him mutter.

"What?" I'm really confused right now. Before I could ask any further questions, Blade was in front of me. He pressed his lips to mine and stayed that way for a wile. I was shocked by the kiss, but greatly appreciated it.  
My heart almost stopped as he deepened the kiss. He bit down on the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. Which I granted for some weird reason.** (A/N: wonder what that could** ** be?) **

**...**

**ya, i know, strange ending to the chapter. oh well! read and review please! oh and hey, you guys might want to read some of the reviews, cuz sometimes I will put things on there about the chapter or next time i'll update, you know, stuff like that. any ways hope you like it! PEACES!  
**


	3. The Awkwardness of it all

**tanx sooooo much you guys! i love all ur reviews! an ya, i think that too! hehehehehehehehe any ways, ****sorry it took sooooooooo long! i was at G.S. camp all week-end an they didn't let me use the computer there sooooooo... ya,** ENJOY!

**...**

**Blade's P.O.V  
**

Damn, I DO love her. I can't believe I kissed her! What confuses me more is that she aloud me to do it! This is just so weird. I pull away for air, but she doesn't let me. Man, this IS weird! I'm soo dead if Brick finds out. Finally she starts to run out of breath and pulls away. Before she can say anything, I bolt out the window and back to my house. I really wanted to do more...but, well you know. That would be wrong on SO many levels...

**Bunny**

I'm still confused. Even more so when he bolts out my window! How much weirder can this day get!

**Next Day (or morning, really)  
**

"Bunny! Wake up! It's the Rowdyruff boys again!" I wake up with a jolt. Blossom was yelling from her room. Why would the boys be doing something this early in the day? It's usually at night.

"Coming Bloss!" I yell, getting up slowly. I walk over to my window and fly out, meeting Blossom at the front.

"What is it this time?" she looks at me like I hadn't brushed my hair. (to be truthful, I really hadn't, but she probably didn't notice.)

"It's Brick, Boomer, and Butch...Blade doesn't seem to be there." her voice was almost in a whisper as she said this.

"Wonder where HE is." I turned around to find BC, she looked pissed. Probably because she was being woken up early in the morning.

"I don't know, BC, maybe we'll find out from the boys." with that, Blossom took off and the rest of us followed. I hadn't noticed it but, Bubbles was close behind us.

We came up to a burning building. I was tackled by Brick.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Your gonna pay for what ever you did to my brother!" He was pretty much screaming at me.

"What the hell are talking about?" I screamed back. Who the hell did HE think HE was?

"Get off my sister!" he was knocked off by Buttercup who was tackled by Butch shortly after.

"What the hell is going on?" Blossom had put out the fire with her ice breath and was now on top at it. Glaring down at everyone.

"Your sister did something to my brother, that's what!" Brick was screaming at his counterpart. Out of nowhere, the two blondes came running up.

"Brick, stop screaming!" Brick turned his glare to his younger brother, Boomer.

"What the hell do you want?" Brick was still screaming, only this time it was towards Boomer.

"Blades gone!" Bricks eyes went wide in fear. He took off, tearing apart anything that got in his way.

"Brick!" Blossom went after her counterpart. With the rest of us following.

I finally caught up to Brick.

"What the hell did I do?" he looked at me.

"I don't know, I just know you did something!" what the hell?

"When he got home last night, he was pretty much in tears! He muttered something about you and locked himself in his room." I stopped mid-flight. OHMYGOD! WHERE WAS HE? WHERE WAS MY BLADE? I could feel my impulses take over my body and feelings.

**Blade's P.O.V**

What the hell? Where am I? All I remember is coming home. I was on my bed thinking about what happened, and...nothing. Shit. I look around the dark area to find, that, I can't see anything. DUH! I hear a far off snore. Wait, it's not THAT far from where I am. I crawl towards the sound only to find my legs tied together.

"I see your finally up, sweety." I know that voice...

"Your that dragon, aren't you?" I hear her laugh.

"Good to see you know your own wife." WHAT THE HELL?

"What are you talking about?" I'm confused. She laughs again.

"I'm going to marry you, I told you that already!" I cringe at the thought of marring her. I then think of Bun...wait, why in the hell would THAT make me think of Bunny?

"I'm not going to marry YOU!" She growls at me.

"Do we have to have this conversation AGAIN?" no, we don't. I just have to wait til Bunny finds out where I'm at and...wait...I have to wait til Bunny gets here? HELL NO! I'M GONNA DO THIS MY SELF!

"Just back off, I'm taken." what the hell? No I'm not. I think she knows I'm not taken...because she just laughs.

"You and I both know your NOT 'taken', Blade." damn it. I'm screwed! I heard some kind of noise outside.

"Shit." I wonder what it is and why this crazy chick is upset.

"What?" I'm confused. Next thing I know...Bunny bursts through the cave. She was two times the size of the crazy-ass bitch of a dragon.

"GIVE. HIM. BACK. NOW!" I don't think I have ever seen her THIS angry. Not even last time we saw the dragon...

"Why should I? He IS _MY_ husband-to-be." no I'm not!

"BACK THE HELL OFF! I TOLD YOU THIS LAST TIME!" Bunny has a point. Wait...why am I just sitting here? I use my super strength to get out of the ropes I just now noticed I was tied in. I also use my super speed to get out of that damned cave. I run all the way back home. Which took me about 10 minutes to find! I think Bunny noticed that I was gone, because about a minute latter...she knocks on my window. I open it to find her back to normal size. But not normal shape...(no, I do not mean that in a perverted way, SARA!) (**A/N: he's talking to me when he thinks that, B.T.W)** Her wings were fully grown and so was her tail. She smiled when she saw me, revealing that all her teeth were as sharp as blades. (ha, ha, very funny, Sara.)

"Hey, Bunny." I really don't know why it is she's here.

"Hi!" she looks around my room. Is she searching for something?

"Can I help you?" she turns back to me.

"Well, I needed to talk to you about something." what now?

"I need you to never speak to me again. Oh, and also...go back to the dragon." WHAT THE HELL?

"Wh-what?" she keeps a strait face.

"You heard me." she's not making any sense! Before I can say or do anything, she flies out my window. I stand there still stuck in my thoughts. Why would she say that? Does she not remember what happened this morning? What the hell did she mean by 'go back to the dragon'? I'M JUST SO CONFUSED!

**...**

Beatrix- *walks in room to find lots of 'mayo' all around the room* "What the fuck happened here?"

Bonnie- "Well, me and Batcher were just playing a 'game' and Bale and Balboa came over...so we played a different 'game'."

Batcher- "Bale, wake up!"

Bale- "I don't wanna."

Bonnie- *sing-songy voice* "Balboa...wakey, wakey!"

Balboa- "What, do you want to 'play' again?"

Beatrix- *walks out of room with horrified look on her face*

Beth (me)- "Whats your problem?"

Beatrix- "You don't want to know!"**  
**

Beth- "Ok, well...Bandit is coming over latter so, ya!"

Beatrix- *rolls eyes* "I can't believe you still like that loser!"

Beth- *smacks Bea* "Bea! Don't say that soo loud! His brothers might hear you!"

Bea- *glares at Beth* "Don't smack me again, Bethany!"

Beth- "What did I say about calling me that!?" *stands up and morphs into saber-tooth tiger*

Bea- *screams*

Bandit- *walks in to find Beth chasing Bea around house* "I'll come back latter!" *quickly walks back out*


	4. Love Comes in Different Sizes

**sorry it took so long guys! I just have been so busy with...erm...school? ya, lets go with that... any ways! here's the next chapter! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! BUT, ENJOY!**

**...**

**Blade's P.O.V**

I am so confused right now. First she lets me kiss her, then she says that I shouldn't talk to her and that I should 'go back to the dragon'. Like I said, CONFUSED! I fly over to her house and up to her room to find that she isn't there. She probably went back to the cave to beat the dragon senseless, knowing her. I flue back to my house and opened my window, or...I TRIED to open my window. I found it locked. I went to the front door to find it locked too. Non of my brothers were home, so I decided to fly back to the dragons cave to see if Bunny was there. I wanted to ask her why in the hell it was she said what she did.

I got to the cave to find the dragon. Well, I THINK it was the dragon. It was some girl in some outfit that most guys would call 'sexy'. But, since there was only one girl that I ever fantasized about, I cringed at the way she looked. Her hair was a silky black color and she were her eyes. The outfit she wore was all black and so were her wings.

"So glade to see you came back, sweety!" what the hell! I was only looking for Bunny!

"I'm not back for YOU, I'm back for my girlfriend." wait, did I just say 'girlfriend'? Well, she was a 'girl'. And I guess she is my 'friend'...But that doesn't make her my girlfriend!

The dragon just laughed.

"Very funny, now come over here!" she had a devilish look in her pitch black eyes.

"HELL FUCKING NO!" I was starting to get pissed. She knew that I was.

"Why so tense, love?" did she just call me 'LOVE'? NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN!" I was screaming at her. She got a look of shock in her eyes.

"WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. MY. BUNNY!?" Damn, now I was starting to sound like her! I could feel MY impulses take over. (yes, I have impulses too...but mine are different...) I turned to steel. Unlike Bunny, who grows.

So...ya. I'm now covered in steel. The dragon/thing/girl-whatever is now looking at me like I'm an alien.

"What the..." just then, I heard a muffled scream from somewhere outside the cave.

"WHERE. IS. MY. BUNNY?" I was really starting to get pissed at this bitch.

"Fine, she's outside." I flue outside, er, TRIED to fly outside. I was shocked by some force field.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the force field? Silly me." that bitch just laughed at her own stupid joke.

"LET. ME. GO!" I was still screaming at the crazy dragon.

"Never, your my husband now." WHAT THE FUCK!

"YOU'LL NEVER BE MY WIFE! I LOVE BUNNY AND _ONLY _BUNNY!" I burst through the 'roof' of the cave. The dragon flue after me.

"Your stupid Bunny has been claimed by someone else."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"My brother took one look at her, and fell in love, she loves him back, so they are getting married tonight. So are we!"

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU!" even if the love of my live is marring someone else...

I was heart broken, I couldn't think strait. I turned back to normal and flue with all my strength back home. I was greeted by Brick.

"Where were you?" he looked pissed. I couldn't say any thing. I ran upstairs to my room and, unwillingly, I started crying. I loved her. I thought she loved me. I couldn't take it! I just needed her back. She was the only girl I have ever loved. Sure, I have 'liked' girls before...but, Bunny was the first girl I ever 'LOVED'! I heard Brick knock on my door.

"Blade, dude? You ok?" I didn't answer and I guess he left. I cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights after that. I didn't ever come out of my room. I had spent about a week in there crying. I never really stopped. I just couldn't stop thinking about my girl with some dragon, probably still on a honeymoon somewhere romantic...I felt like dieing!

...

Bonnie- "Where the hell is she?"

Bea- "How should I know."

Batcher- "She's probably god knows where with god knows who doing god knows what!"

Bandit- "Hey, has anyone seen Beth?"

Beth- "NO! SHE'S HIDING!"

Bea- "Beth, why are you hiding."

Beth- "..."

Balboa- "Hey, Bonnie, wanna go to the park?"

Bonnie- *blushes* "Sure..."

Bandit, Bonnie, and Balboa- *walks out front door.*

...

I still couldn't believe that Bunny had married someone else. I just couldn't! I loved her! I was still in my room and still crying myself to sleep every night.

"Dude, It's been almost 2 months, you NEED to come out!" Brick was yelling at me again. I still can't believe that it's been almost 2 months...

"I'm not coming out!" he still doesn't know why it is that I'm crying. He would be so mad at me if he knew!

**Blossom**

"Where is she!" I had been looking for Bunny for 2 months.

"Just let it go, she's gone." I looked at my boyfriend, Matt.

"SHE'S MY SISTER! I WILL NOT LET IT GO! GET OUT!" Matt was shocked, but quickly ran out of my house.

**Another month latter(Blade)**

"Dude, what's up?"

"Nothing much!" I turned around to find Matt. My best friend in the whole world.

"Are you ok?" he always asks the same question.

"I'm fine." My answer was always the same. I flue back home. It started to rain. I finally got back to my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled out, knowing that no one else was there. I was 13 and my dad had gotten me my own house, next my brothers.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that doesn't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then. I'm not afraid to cry ever once in a wile, even though, going on with you gone, still upsets me. There are days, every now and again I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me. What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. Not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do. It's hard to deal with pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret. But I know if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart. That I left unspoken...

I still loved Bunny, I still missed her. I only wanted her to be happy. And I hoped she was happy.

**...**

**cliff hanger...sorta. just no that this NOT the ending of the story! there is much more stuff to come!**


	5. I'm Not Happy

**hope you like this chapter.**

**...**

**Bunny**

I hated this life, I hated not being able to see Blade, not being able to see my family, and most of all, being married to someone I didn't love. I loved Blade. I missed Blade. When that dragon said that Blade loved her, and not me, I was crushed. Another dragon had comforted me and then forced me to marry him. I didn't want to, but I was just in so much pain that, I didn't really fight back. I am still in so much pain. I wanted Blade back, I wanted to just see him one last time.

"Miss, are you alright?" I looked back at one of the maids.

"I'm...I'm fine." she nodded and left.

The maids of this house are always checking up on me, making sure I'm still here or something... I turn back to the window I was staring out. I just couldn't bare to know that he loved someone else. I just felt so alone. I didn't really spend that much time with him. But I felt like I had known him for my whole life. I felt like I knew him so well, but I guess I was wrong...

**Blossom**

Bubbles was still sad over what happened to Bunny. We still don't know where she is. We just hope she's ok.

"Hey, are you ok?" I turned around to find my boyfriend, Matt.

"I'm fine." He knew I was lieing.

"Bloss, tell me the truth."

"Really, I'm fine." he sighed.

"Good, there's something that I need to talk to you about..." oh no...

"What?" don't say it, don't say it!

"I don't think this relationship is working out..." DAMN YOU!

"Oh, ok." he nodded and left. DAMN YOU!

**Bubbles**

I was sitting on the corner of 5th and Main just eating my ice-cream, when HE showed up.

"Hey..." what is HE doing here?

"What are you doing here?" he just sat down next to me.

"I needed to talk to you." 'bout what?

"And that would be?" wonder what he would want to say to me.

"Um...I don't really know how to say this..." ?!

"Just say it!" he was slightly shocked at my outburst.

"I like you Bubbles, I like you a lot..." my turn to be shocked...

"You...you what?" I didn't get an answer, because he ran off. I can't believe the crush that I've had since I was 5 likes me back! I CAN'T BELIEVE BOOMER JOJO LIKES ME!

**Blossom**

I was in my room, crying. I can't believe Matt broke up with me! How could he? HOW DARE HE? *sob* I heard a soft knock on my window, but ignored it. I heard a louder knock on my window, yet, still ignored it.

"Damn it, Blossom, just open the damn window! I know your in there! I can hear you crying." WTF?! why would he be here?

"Why *sniff* are you *sniff* here?" I waited for a reply, but didn't get one.

"I asked you *sniff* a question." silence.

"Maybe if you opened your window..." *sigh* I walked over to my window and opened it to let the guy in.

"Why are *sniff* you here?" he sat down at my desk.

"I heard what happened with you and Matt...I'm s-sorry." wait, did he just say SORRY?!

"Why *sniff* are you *sniff* sorry *sniff*?" he rolled his eyes and handed my a tissue.

"I don't know, I just am..." ?

"That's *sniff* not why *sniff* your here *sniff* is it?" he shook his head.

"Why else then?" he looked at the floor.

"I needed to tell you something..." shit, more bad news...he probably burned down another building...

"What?" he looked up at me. He's crimson eyes were shinning, like he was on the verge of tears.

"I need...your h-help..." ?!

"With what?" he looked at the floor again.

"My brothers gone, he left this morning...he left a note." this time he was crying. He handed me a note.

_im sorry dude, but i have to go. i cant stay here any longer...i miss her too much. you'll see me again, i promise._

_-blade_

"I'm sorry, Brick."

**Bunny**

"Miss, are you alright?" not again...

"Damn you, why do you have to check up on my every damn 5 seconds?!"

"I-I'm sorry miss, I will leave..." I shook my head.

"No, stay, I'm lonely, I just don't like having to be checked up on all the time." she nodded.

"The master can be slightly strict sometimes." what the fuck does that mean?

"What do you mean?" she looked scared.

"I-I..." she relaxed.

"He is a dragon after all." I nodded.

"You miss your family, don't you?" I nodded again.

"I do too, even my rude father."

"I even miss my older sister, Buttercup's, loud music." the maid looked up at me.

"You mean, Buttercup Utonium?" I nodded.

"As in, the Powerpuff Girl?" I nodded again.

"That means, *gasp*, your a Powerpuff too." for the third time, I nodded.

"How did YOU end up here?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"I was sold, by my father." talk about rude...

"Do you miss your home?" She nodded, almost daydreaming-ly.

"I miss...*sob*...blade..." I started to cry at the thought of Blade.

"You love this, Blade, don't you?"

"With all my heart..." she held my hand, trying to comfort me.

"Maybe someday, you see him again." I shook my head and closed my eyes tight, trying to fight back any more tears. (and failing)

"He doesn't love me back." he loves that stupid dragon...

"Are you sure?" I nodded. I still missed him though.

"I never got your name..." still trying to change the subject.

"Mary." that's a pretty name. With my eyes still closed, I laid my head on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, miss."

"Don't call me that, just call me Bunny." I don't like being called 'miss'. I'm not a preppy.

"Alright, Bunny." I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you, for everything." She nodded.

"I must go now, I'm very sorry." I nodded and she left.

**Blossom**

I felt like doing something, like hug him or something. But how weird would THAT be? Screw it... I wrapped him in a hug. He was too upset about his brother to notice me. He finally noticed me.

"Are...are you h-hugging me?" I nodded, I expected him to pull away...but he didn't. Instead, he just hugged me back. WTF?! I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt awkward, but...I don't know...I felt, safe in his arms.

**Bubbles**

I wanted to find him, and tell him I liked him too. I couldn't go to the Rowdyruff house, though. Where would he be?

"Bubbles!" I turned around to find Butch.

"Hey, where's your brother, Boomer?"

"Don't know, don't really care, I can't find Blade!" OMG!

"I'll call BC." he nodded and flue off.

_"Hello?"_

"Buttercup! Butch can't find Blade!"

_"Where are you now?"_

"Um...5th and Main..."

_"Be right there."_ she hung up and a few moments latter, she came running up.

"Where's Butch?" Crap, where did he go?

"Don't know."

"Looking for me?" We turned around to find Butch.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup pretty much tackled him.

"Good to see you too, babe, but I really need to find my brother." She muttered 'sorry' and got off Butch.

"Where do you think he would go?" Butch shook his head.

"Where's your other two idiot brothers?" I wondering the same thing...

"I'll call Boomer, but I'm not about to upset Brick..." he pulled out his cell phone and called Boomer.

"Yo, dude, get down to 5th and Main, I can't find Blade." silence

"What does it matter if she's here or not?" more silence.

"OOOOOOH, well still, get your ass down here!" with that, he hung up.

"He's coming..." I looked up to the skys and watched for his ocean blue streak. A couple minutes latter, It came our way.

"There he is!" I almost started jumping up and down. I was excited to see him.

"Hi, Bubbles..." he was blushing...I was too.

"Hi." Buttercup pushed me closer to him.

"I...um...me too." Boomer looked confused for a second, but then it sank in.

"Really?" I nodded, still blushing.

**Blossom (ya, you know you love her!)**

I still had my head on his shoulder when he leaned up and pecked my cheek, before pulling away...

"I'm so sorry!" Before I could say anything, he flue out my window. I wish he would have stayed. That way I could have told him that I liked him. I had liked him ever since we were 5. When I meet him.

**Flashback**

"I can't wait to show Mrs. Kien my art project!" Bubbles had worked all night on her art project.

"It's just a stupid dog." Buttercup was always crabby in the morning. I felt a sudden gust of wind, followed by a red streak flying by.

"What was that?" I turned to Buttercup. She shrugged.

"Wait, where's Bunny?" I looked around and, sure enough, she wasn't next to me anymore.

"BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP!" I heard Bunny yell. We all bolted in the direction of where her screams where coming from.

"That's so awesome!" I finally caught up to where she was. There in front of us were 4 boys. Four stunning boys. I looked at the red-headed one, his hair was just as long at mine. His crimson eyes where shinning with pride.

"Who are you idiots?" I looked at Buttercup, she was clearly disgusted at the 4 in front of us. I noticed that the raven-haired boy was staring at her with lust in his eyes. I looked back at Bunny who was staring at the brunet boy.

"Your jacket is so cool!" The brunet just smirked.

"Who are you guys?" I was curious to hear their answer.

"I'm Brick, the oldest." Brick, what an awesome name...

"I'm Butch, the second oldest." I noticed his eyes never left Buttercup.

"I'm Boomer...the...um...third oldest? Ya." Bubbles was blushing. Wonder why...

"I'm Blade, the youngest..." Bunny was still staring at Blade. My eyes returned to Brick, who was looking at me. His eyes locked on mine.

"I'm Blossom, the oldest." I didn't take my eyes from his. He stayed the same.

"I'm Buttercup, the second." She was glaring at Butch.

"Bubbles, third..." She was still blushing.

"Names Bunny." she extended her hand to Blade, who hesitated before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you girls, but we should really get going..." My eyes looked back at Brick. I nodded and he flue off. Butch and Boomer followed, but Blade stayed.

"Um, I think you might want to go..." Bunny was blushing. Blade yanked his hand out of Bunny's, blushing, before flying after his brothers.

**Flashback over**

I still remember that day as if it was yesterday... That was the day we meet the Rowdyruff Boys. That was also the day I meet my first crush.

Bunny

I need to get out of here! I needed to get back to home! Where I belong...

"MARY!" She came running in.

"Yes mi-I mean, Bunny?"

"We're leaving." I stated bluntly, she was shocked then she laughed nervously.

"Very funny..." I shook my head.

"I'm not joking, I'm leaving and I'm taking you with me."

"Pack up anything that you have, and meet me back here." she nodded and left. A couple minutes latter, she returned with a small bag in her arms.

"Is that all you have?" she nodded.

"Alright." I took her hand in mine and burst though the roof of the building. I didn't really know where I was, but I flue off in the direction that I thought was north. We came across a small town.

"Excuse me, miss? Can you tell me where we are?" I landed on the ground in front of someone.

"Your in the town of Max...just north of Citysville." I nodded.

"Thank you." I flue back up and then I flue south. We came across the big sign that read: WELCOME TO CITYSVILLE! I turned right and just flue strait. I was so happy to almost be home that I didn't notice that I was about to crash into something.

"Bunny! LOOK OUT!" Mary's cries were too late, and a second latter, I was falling. I noticed that I was no longer holding onto Mary. She was screaming. I grabbed her and faced my back to the ground just before I hit it. I softened her fall, and looked up to find there was a second creator next to the one I just made. I looked over in it to find Blade.

"BLADE!" I was overcome with joy, I even forgot that he was married to a dragon. I let go of Mary and ran over to my beloved.

"Bunny?" I grabbed him up from the ground and hugged him tight.

"BUNNY!" he returned my hug just as tight.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I was shocked that he missed me...I thought he was married...CONFUSED!

"I missed you too..." he pulled out of the hug and kissed my cheek.

"Wait, aren't you married?" he looked confused.

"I thought YOU were married..." the realization hit both of us at the same time.

"Dragon."

**...**

**hope you like it! next chapter is under construction! lol it will be up soon, promise!**


	6. I love you

**hope you guys like this chapie! i like it sooooo ya, hope you do too!**

**...  
**

**Bubbles  
**

Buttercup was still hanging on Butch when her phone rang.

"Hello?" pause.

"BUNNY?! WHERE ARE YOU!?" another pause.

"Be right there!" she hung up.

"What was that about?" Buttercup had let go of Butch and was about to take off.

"Your brother is with Bunny...just out side town!" In a flash of bright green and dark green, Butch and Buttercup left.

"Should we follow them?" I nodded to Boomer and we took off, following the streaks of green. We stopped when we saw two craters, that, and the streaks of green ended...

"Bunny? Blade? BC? Butch?" I was tackled by Bunny.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, BUBBLY!" I missed her too.

"Trust me, I missed you too, but your cutting off the blood circulation to my arms..." I couldn't feel my hands because she was hugging me so tight.

"Oh, sorry." She let go, and then helped me up again. I noticed that I couldn't find any of the boys. I looked up to the skies and found all three boys chasing each other around.

"BOOMER!" I really wanted to talk to him...I just did.

"Am I in trouble?" He looked semi-worried.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." I noticed, then, that no one else was there any more.

"'Bout what?" ...

"What you said..." He got worried again.

"I thought it was really sweet..." He relaxed, but only a bit.

"So, what you said was true? You really do like me?" WELL, DUH!

"Yes." he was blushing and I could tell that I was probably blushing too.

**Blossom**

I really wanted to find Brick. I needed to talk to him...about what happened. I wanted my sister back just as much as he wanted his brother back. I don't want him to have to feel what I've had to feel, not knowing where my sibling was. I just wanted to make sure he was ok.

"BLOSSOM!" I swear, that sounded just like Bunny...wait.

"BUNNY!" She ran at me and pulled me into a tight hug, I hugged back.

"I missed you so much, Bloss! I even missed your bossy-ness." haha, very funny!

"Bunny, we need to go find my bro." I let go of Bunny and turned around to find Blade.

"BLADE! BRICKS LOOKING FOR YOU!" I know I didn't need to yell, but I was happy to find Blade.

"Come on then, let's go find him." I nodded to Bunny and the three of us flue off in search of that 'oh-so-familiar' red streak in the sky. I was so content on looking for him, that I didn't notice that 'oh-so-familiar' red streak was headed right for me. The moment I did realize that he was, it was too late. We collided into each other. (that seams to happen a lot, doesn't it?)

"Brick!" I was over whelmed with joy.

"Blossom?" um, duh?

"It's me..."

"I'm sorry." WTF why would he be sorry?

"What for?"

"For everything..."

"What?" before I could say anything else, he flue off again.

**Bubbles**

Me and Boomer where still at the out skirts of town.

"Bubbles?"

"Yes?"

"You know how I said I liked you?"

"Yes."

"I lied..." what?!WHAT?! HE DID WHAT?!

"I love you..." awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwww, how sweet! I slapped him.

"Don't EVER worry me like that again Boomer! But, I love you too." He was, ya shocked that I slapped him, but he deserved it!

"Sorry..."

"Your forgiven." I pulled him into a hug which he returned. That hug soon turned into a kiss...

**Buttercup**

"Butch?"

"What now?" don't be rude!

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh no..." he looked worried.

"Do you think Bunny and Blade with end up dating?" he let out a breath before speaking.

"Probably...I donn'know." I nodded. We were sitting on the couch in the living room of my house, playing video games.

"Buttercup?"

"Ya?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." he knew I meant that, I mean...come on! Who would I tell? Who would listen?

"I've...well...erm...you know..." no, no I do not know.

"You know I like you..." shit, don't say it...

"Well, ya." I was hopping I wasn't getting dumped.

"I don't just like you, BC...I think...I think I love you..." awkward silence, man I hate silence.

I'm not completely sure what took place next...one minute we where talking on the couch, next we where kissing on the floor...

**Bunny**

I was heading home, when I was distracted by a passing ice-cream truck. OOOOOOOOOOH ICE-CREAM! I flue down to the truck and followed it until it stopped.

"One triple fudge waffle cone, please!" I handed the dude a ten and told him to keep the change of like 30 cents.

"Yo, dude...I need a triple fudge waffle cone!" I heard someone else order the same thing...wait, that's Blade!

"Long day, huh Blade?" this dude knows him?

"Ya, you have no idea, Max!" wait, Blade know this dude?

"I get off in about ten minutes, I can take that break early. Tell me about it." ya, I knows it's rude to eavesdrop, but I was just curious...

"Cool, well lets see, my day started off the same as always...I went off in search of the love of my life...but here's the weird thing...I ended up running into her!" what does he mean? I was sitting in a tree near by, still eating my ice-cream.

"Wow, that is a turn of events." what does THAT mean?

"I know, right...plus, she said she missed me!" is he talking about me?!

"Wait, I thought you said she was married to a dragon..." yep, he's talking about me...

"I did...she isn't though..."

"Soooo? Are you gonna ask her out?" I was eager to hear Blades answer.

"I don't know, if I get up the guts to do it." Maybe I should leave...

"Do you want me to ask her for you? I mean, I probably already saw her today..." ya, I should leave, like NOW!

"Well, maybe you did...she's about an inch shorter than me, her eyes are purple...that's a dead give away..."

"She was just here, like a couple minutes ago." shit, I knew I should have left.

"She was?"

"Ya, she got the same thing you did." I had finished my ice-cream already...

"Wow, that's ironic." I really need to get out of here, before Blade finds out I'm here! I almost lost my balance a couple times. I wouldn't want to fall.

"Ya, that is."

**No one**

Bunny was losing her balance and was about to fall, she was using all of her power, trying to say on the branch. Finally, the branch just broke.

"Bunny?"

"Blade?"

"What are you doing here? Did you hear anything I just said?" Bunny shook her head no. Blade knew she was lieing.

"Maybe I should go..." Max got into his truck and drove off.

**Bunny**

Stupid branch...

"I know your lieing..." then why did you ask the question?

"Ok fine, I did hear your conversation, but I was already in the tree before you even got here!" A thought came to me.

"Yes." he looked confused when I said that.

"What?"

"Yes, I would go out with you, if you asked me." with giving him time to think, I flue off...not noticing I had gone full dragon...

**HIM's place.**

"Those BRATS! How could they betray me like that?!" HIM was watching the T.V and watching the past events over and over.

"They will pay for this! PAY!"

**...**

**DAUN DAUN DAUN! lol, next chapie is under way!**


	7. guess who?

i** got the idea for this part of the story from a dream...do NOT jugde me! besides...its a pretty good chapter...  
**

**...**

**Bunny**

Blade came over about an hour ago...he had come over to get Butch, and ended up staying the night.

"That movie was AWESOME!" Butch was ranting on and on about how the special effects were the best part and blah blah blah blah

"The movie was...ok, I guess." Blade hadn't really enjoyed the movie.

"Ok? OK? THAT MOVIE WAS THE BOMB!" Butch was still ranting when Brick came flying in the door.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Brick glared at his younger brother.

"I got a letter to day..."

"So?" what's the big deal about a fucking letter?

"It's from HIM..." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

"That's not so bad..." I looked at Butch, who earned at slap upside the head from Brick.

"Oh ya, cause a gender confused, fire-breathing pyromaniac loose in Townsville ISN'T A BAD THING!" yesh, you didn't need to yell...

"What's with all the yelling?! I was trying to sleep!" Bubbles came down the stairs.

"Sorry." Brick really did look sorry for once. SHOCKER!

"Speaking of sleep, we all should get some..." I nodded in agreement with BC.

"Where are WE gonna sleep?" I looked at BC, who had no answer to her boyfriends question.

"How about, you guys sleep in the same room?" I pointed to Butch and Buttercup. BC mouthed 'NO' and Butch just smiled widely.

"Then where would I sleep?" I looked at Blade...where will he sleep...wait, is that in option?

"He could sleep in YOUR room..." Buttercup was smiling this time.

"No comment..." wait, when did Blossom get here?

"What about ME? Are you forgetting about ME?" ya, I did forget about Brick...oops.

"You can sleep in my room." Wow, Bloss is being...weird.

"Fine...then it's settled...night guys!" Butch was about to leave when Brick stopped him.

"NO it is NOT settled! I'm NOT sleeping in Blossoms room and YOU aren't sleeping in Buttercups room and there is NO WAY in HELL BLADE is gonna sleep in BUNNY'S room!" what is Bricks problem?

"GOOD NIGHT BRICK!" Butch followed his- 'still-a-secret-to-Brick'-girlfriend to her room.

"Blade, don't you DARE..." Brick didn't get to finish his sentence, because Blade left to go upstairs.

"Damn him." I left then too, leaving the two red-heads alone...probably not a good idea. *shrug*

**Blossom**

Bunny just left...I'm left alone with Brick. What am I supposed to do?

"Blossom?"

"What?"

"I'm really sorry..." STOP SAYING THAT!

"Would you just tell me why you keep saying that?" he shrugged.

"I'm mostly sorry for what happened...you know..." ya, I do know. You shouldn't be sorry.

"Why not?" did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to say that out loud...I'll just tell him the truth...

"Because, it wasn't unwanted..." he looked at me, confused. AT LEAST I TOLD THE TRUTH! (i probably would have lied through my teeth.)

**Brick**

What does she mean by that? She gave me a knowing looking. Ooh...that's what she means, wait...what?

**Blossom**

He still looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Your not as smart as you look." I laughed and he glared at me. He was still confused. I decided to tell him.

"I like you, Brick." I didn't know what to expect him to do. At first, he didn't realize what I said...then it hit him...

"What?" I rolled my eyes again.

"I like you." he's STILL confused? Wow...

"You...Blossom Utonium, like me?" I nodded.

"No, yo-you can't l-like me. It's forbidden! What about the rules!?" what rules?

"What rules?" he looked at me like _I_ was stupid.

"The unwritten rules!" WTF

"Your SUPPOSED to be my ENEMY! NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" don't have to yell... He must have noticed that I was sorta upset.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but...it's just the way it is." it doesn't HAVE to be...

"It doesn't _have_ to be that way, Brick...we're _13_! We should be able to handle our own lives!" we where _**13**_ for gods sake!

"What about what happened bef..." I cut him off.

"STOP DWELLING ON THE PAST! THAT WAS A _LONG_ TIME AGO, BRICK! GET OVER IT!" he was shocked that I was yelling, but it had to be said. I was heart-broken that he did see things like I did...I _wanted_ to be with him...I _needed_ to be with him! I felt safe in his arms. I felt safe with him around! I was about to cry, so I flue up to my room and locked the door.

**Bunny**

I knew that Blossom liked Brick...and I heard their fight. I wanted those two together. They were perfect for each other!

"Bunny?" shit, I forgot Blade was here...

"Ya?" wonder what's up.

"Can I ask you something?" anything!

"Sure, what's up?" at least I didn't say anything.

"Do you think Brick and Blossom make a good couple?" I nodded.

"Good, wanna help me get them together?" I nodded again.

"So, after that, it would only leave...my sister and Boomer!" Bubbles thought Boomer was a cutie...but she had never had a boyfriend in her life (neither had I..but, you get the point!)

**Bubbles**

I had heard the argument that was downstairs. I also heard Bunny and Blade talking. Duh I like Boomer! Well, I guess it's more like love really. At least they don't know about me and Boomer.

**Bunny**

I needed to get some sleep so, I flopped on my bed and turned on my I-pod. I flipped to my favorite song (What hurts the most by Cascada) and, forgetting I didn't have my headphones in, I turned on the song.

"You like this song?" shit! Where are those damned headphones!?

"Ya, why?"

"You don't look like the kind of person that would like this song..." what does THAT mean?

"Oh, and whys that?" he just looked at me funny.

"It's just weird. Even though I like it too..." wait, what?

"YOU? Like THIS song?" he nodded, almost embarrassed. For some reason...his wings started to grow out again...he didn't notice until his shirt ripped off.

"What the?" he looked back and saw his wings.

"BUNNY!" He looked back at me...his eyes wide. I looked back at my own wings to find that they, too, were trying to get out of my shirt...AWKWARD! I ran out of my room and into the bathroom across the hall. I got a pair of scissors and cut slits in my shirt so my wings could just slip through. I walked back to my room to find (still shirt-less) Blade.

"What just happened?" I looked at him, trying to figure out myself.

"I don't know...but you might want to get a new shirt." I thought that was funny. Blade, on the other hand, clearly didn't. I noticed, then, the song on my I-pod had changed. The song was another one of my faves. (Last Resort by Papa Roach)

"Now see, this is the type of song I would thing you would like!" I glared at Blade.

"Not funny, Blade." he sure thought it was funny. His wings got bigger. Then it hit me. It must be triggered by emotions! (The whole 'dragon thing' I mean...)

**Blossom**

I hope he's gone! I hope he never comes back! I was laying on my bed, pretty much crying my eyes out. I liked Brick! Hell, I might even LOVE that bastard! Though, I would never tell him that I loved him with the attitude he has...

"Bloss?"

"Go away!" I was still crying and I didn't want anyone to see me like this. No matter who it was.

"Open the damn door! Don't make me burn the damned thing down! Don't think I won't!" he's not going to burn the door down...

"I'll burn down anything that gets in the way of me and my girl!" he really won't bur...wait...did just say 'his girl'? WTF!

"Fine..." I got up from my bed and unlocked the door. He walked in and took the spot on my bed.

"Why do you have to show up when I'm crying?" he shrugged. I sat down in front of him.

"Why are you here again?" I really just wanted to know if he was here to make me cry more...

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." why would want to know that? He must have seen the confusion in my eyes. 'Cause the next thing he said was,

"I know you must thing I'm a jerk...for saying that, I mean...but, I like you Blossom...it's just, if any of our siblings found out...we'd be screwed." I think I know that.

"You don't think I haven't thought about that?" he shrugged again.

"How long have you liked me?" I froze...where'd THAT come from?

"Truth?" it's a stupid question to ask but...still I had to ask it.

"Truth." *sigh*

"I've liked you ever since I meet you, the minute I saw those crimson eyes...I melted." he started blushing, and I could tell I was blushing too.

"What about you?" he froze...he probably didn't expect me to ask that.

"Do I have to tell you?" I nodded.

"Fine, same...sorta. I liked you ever since the day we meet, but I had told my self that I didn't like you...most because I wasn't supposed to." ...

"I really like you Blossom. I would do anything to be with you." those words hit me like a semi-truck.

"R-really?" he nodded. wow. He's pretty much saying he loves me...

"Brick?"

"Yes?"

"I...I love you."

**Bunny**

How did this happen?! I don't even remember getting in bed! Much less Blade getting in with me!

"Bunny?" shit...he awake...

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" he was confused until he realized where he was.

"What the fuck!" he jumped up and started flying around the room. (using his wings)

**Buttercup** **(cuz i havnt done one yet for her)**

"Butch? Are you still awake?" We had fallen asleep listening to Last Resort on my I-pod.

"Ya, well...now I am." he was yawning.

"Can I talk to you?" Butch suddenly got worried...which is rare for him.

"About?" I rolled my eyes. I mean, seriously...how stupid can this dude be?

"Blossom and Brick." they had been arguing earlier. I wonder if Butch heard it all.

"Do you think they make a good couple?" Butch nodded. He probably didn't fully understand.

**HIM's lair (normal pov)**

HIM was sitting on his couch watching the previous events.

_"Oh ya, cause a gender confused, fire-breathing pyromaniac loose in Townsville ISN'T A BAD THING!"_ Brick had just said those words.

"Gender confused? I'm not 'gender confused'!" HIM was talking in his normal high pitched voice. **(ya, and he's not gender confused...)**

"I may be a pyro, and a maniac, but that does NOT mean I'm a pyromaniac!" he was trowing his arms in the air like an idiot. **(who is he talking to anyways?)**

"Oh, Mr. Quacker...your the only one who understands me..." **(guess that answers my question...)**

"You should kill those pesky powerpuffs..." HIM squeezed the toy duck in his hands and pretended to make it talk. **(loony...)**

"Oh, your right...but I can't do that with the boys in the way...plus that purple one is a dragon. Nothing can kill a dragon...well, maybe one thing can..." in finishing his sentence, HIM started laughing with his deep voice making it almost scary...almost. **(creep.)**

**...  
**

**hey btw...this chapter happens at different times...like HIMs part is at the same time as the first one...i no its confusing. just try to figure it out...  
**

**PEACES! ! !  
**


	8. update

**_PLEASE READ!_  
**

**just to let you guys no...this isn't the next chapter...I just wanted to let you guys no what today is. its Meagan Meier Day. Meagan was just a girl that killed herself because she was being bullied. If you no someone that is being bullied or has been bullied or your someone thats being bullied, just no...your NOT alone. ya...just wanted to let you guys no that. next chapter WILL be up tomarrow I just didnt update today in respect of Meagan Meier.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES! **

**I'm sorry for those of you that actually read my stories...but I have to do this. Not that anyone cares. thank you to all of those you read and reviewed my stories. **

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
